vs_sonic_the_hedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Tier Listing
Anyone Who Ranks in The Tier List Will be Able to Create or Destroy anything in Their Respective Tier Not all Characters that have a Higher DC can beat characters lower than them because that character might have an ability or broken hax that can defeat that character we do not use terms like omniverse or Megaverse because they are terms used in Marvel Attack Potency will not be considered in the Tiers because these are more of speculation and calc based, as well in a debate attack potency shouldn't be considered unless said otherwise Brane Cosmology Multiverse M-Theory Low Superhuman or Human Levels Tier 11: Below Human Levels Tier 10-C: Human Levels Tier 10-B: Street Level Tier 10-A: Wall Level and Tree Level Super Human Tiers Tier 9-C: Small Building Level/ Large Boulder Level Tier 9-B: Building Level: characters who can break down a house sized building Tier 9-A: Large Building Level: Characters who can break down Skyscraper sized buildings Tier 8-C: City Block Level: Tier 8-B: Multi City Block Level: Tier 8-A: Town Level/Hill Level: Characters who can take down a Village or small city Tier 7-C: City Level: Destroying Large Cities Tier 7-B: Mountain Level Tier 7-A: Island Level Global Tiers Tier 6-C: Country Level Tier 6-B :Continent Level Tier 6-A : Lifewiper Level: Characters who Wipe the Surface and all life on a planet Planetary Tiers Tier 5-C: Moon Level/Planetoid Level: Characters who can bust a moon, Planetoid, or Satellite Tier 5-B: Planet Level Tier 5-A: Large Planet Level/ Multi Planet Level: these include Gas Giants Interstellar Tiers Tier 4-C: Star Level: Characters who can bust a star as well as causing a chain reaction to destroy a solar system Tier 4-B: Solar System/ Black Hole Level: Powers Equivalent to a Super Nova or Destruction/Creation of a Black Hole, Solar System Tier 4-A/ +: Multi Star and Star Cluster Level/ Star System and Multi Solar System Level : Characters who can bust Star Systems, and Multiple Stars, also much higher end of control on Black holes Galactic Tiers Tier 3-C: Galaxy Level: Powers can Include a Few Billion Stars or Super massive Black Holes, Galaxy Tier 3-B: Galaxy Cluster Level: Can Destroy a Group of Galaxies Tier 3-A: Universe Level: Characters who can bust a Universe or are Limited to one Universe Beyond Universal Tiers Tier 2-C: Multi-Universal or Universal+ Level: Characters who have Total Influence in a Universe and can affect more than 1 Universe up to 100 universes, Also 4 Dimensional Beings Tier 2-B: Multiversal: Characters that can destroy a Multiverse in a amount of time, or can destroy 100 to 1000 universes Tier 2-A: Multiversal+: Characters able to destroy or create 1000 to Infinite Universes, or are 5 Dimensional Omnipotent Tiers Tier 1-C: Complex Multiversal: Characters that are 6 to 11 dimensional and are higher than a Multiversal's infinity Tier 1-B Metaversal: Characters who are 12 and higher in Dimensional in Spacial and Temporal Dimensions but are still limited to one Tier 1-A Metaversal+: Characters who are not bound by the Dimensional Spaces or Stronger than a Metaversal Level Character by miles, or are functional omnipotent, or Ultipotence Tier 0 True Omnipotence: Someone who has Absolute Power in their Respectable Fiction, Characters like these will not use Omniversal but True Infinity Category:Power and Tiers Category:Important